Unbreakable
by CaptainKatie643
Summary: I am unbreakable, and I or anyone else has ever told me otherwise. And nothing changed when I became a werewolf, but this time, others thought different. Find out what it means, to be unbreakable... Amber Lahote thought she knew what it meant to be unbreakable, but what happens when she is thrown into a whole new game? OC/OC, some OOC, during New Moon, changes in the pack
1. Chapter 1

Unbreakable-Chapter 1

**Amber belongs to me and only me, I own a couple of other characters in the story that haven't been introduced yet. I have tried to stick to the 'timeline' of the Twilight Saga but some things might be a little different. I have a blog that I will update with information on when I will be updating next or what's happening with the story. I will also post outfits and characters; the link is on my profile along with more information.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Amber's POV**

I sat silently on my small bed with my legs hanging over the edge of my bed and my hands fidgeted in my lap. I listened to my parents scream their lungs out at each other, their words clear even through my closed door and a floor separating us. It was unbelievable that they had stayed together for so long, a miracle actually. It's not that I cared about their relationship; I had realized that a long time ago. I figured out that they hated me and that I didn't matter to them, so why should I care about them?

An annoyed groan escaped my mouth as the screaming got louder and I flopped down onto my side. _Why do they have to fight so much? _It didn't make anything better, if anything, it made the situation worse. I heard the front door slam shut and the sound of a car engine roaring to life. It was probably my mother leaving; she never had the nerve to face my father for long. A coward, that's what she was.

The silence ran rang in my ears as the house stilled, almost as if in shock of everything it just witnessed. It was almost immediately interrupted when I heard a crash and the sound of glass shattering across the floor. _Mom was definitely the one who left, _I thought to myself. I figured that it was time to eat dinner and that it was safe enough to go downstairs without getting caught up in someone's anger. I pulled my fingers through my long, silky auburn locks as I left my room, unknotting them as I went. I continued to do this as I crept down the stairs. I saw my father seething on the couch, broken glass was scattered across the wooden floor next to him. I just raised an eyebrow at the mess and him before heading into the kitchen.

"Did you make any dinner?" I questioned from the kitchen, rummaging through the fridge. I heard no response and huffed while rolling my eyes. Why did he have to be so selfish? He couldn't answer a simple question just because his wife left the house? I stomped my way into the living room to see him in the same spot on the couch, his fists were balled and he was glaring at the floor. "I said, did you make any dinner?" I repeated, my voice low and aggravated. I stared at him with narrowed eyes, my left eye was green and my right eye was black. My father's head snapped up to me, his dark glare penetrating mine but I refused to back down. I never back down.

"Don't talk to me that way, you filthy rat. I don't need to take care of you. You're what, twelve now? Can't you take care of yourself?" He growled, his glare intensifying and his black eyes showed the rage that was boiling inside. My own temper flared up inside of me, my fists clenching and my fingernails digging into my palms. _He can't even remember my age!_

"I'm eighteen, _actually_. I can't believe you didn't remember that. I was just asking you a damn question! You don't need to get mad at me just because Mom hates you." I shot back, taking a step forward to prove I wasn't scared of him.

"Shut up and get in the kitchen. I don't want to hear your fucking mouth running." My dad said, giving up the fight with me. He reached for the remote for the TV and turned it on, settling into the cushions of the couch without a second glance towards me.

I didn't waste any time on him and quickly walked back to the kitchen, looking through the cabinets for something edible. _My parents haven't gone to the grocery store in a couple of weeks, great. _I dug past some rotten things and found a box of mac and cheese that I could just heat up over the stove. I got some water boiling and poured in the stale, cheese coated noodles into the pot of water. I absentmindedly stirred the pot and let my mind wander.

It was Sunday, which meant tomorrow was Monday. Also known as, another day in hell. I hate school, teachers order you around, you have to deal with idiots that won't leave you alone and you learn pointless shit. I'm often alone when I'm at school, I don't have any friends. I don't really like the whole friendship deal, you get all emotional around that person and you have to deal with their emotions and what they think of you, it's just annoying. So, I stay out of that. I enjoy the loneliness, it keeps me tough and I have learned from experience that being vulnerable is not a good thing. Emotion makes you weak and the person you trust most could turn their back on you in the blink of an eye.

My weakest point in my life was when I dated Ryan Block. Ryan played me into thinking that he actually liked me. I had let my guard down completely and opened up to him. I didn't know about his reputation due to my lack of social activity and I fell _too_ hard, _too_ fast for him. But he was my first boyfriend so you couldn't really blame me. He ended up cheating on me with some slut from school. That was when I knew I had to toughen up, I never wanted to feel that way again and so far, I was succeeding. I only lost two things in that awful relationship, my weakness and my virginity. It has helped me stay this hard shell that nothing can break through. _I am unbreakable, _I remind myself.

My father was born on the Quileute Reservation, where we live now. He had all the features of a Quileute, the black hair, the dark skin and the dark eyes. My mother was from California and she moved here for him, quite a big devotion for someone you can't stand to be around anymore. My mother is the one who has the auburn hair and the green eyes. People claimed I was a perfect mix of the two of them, I had my father's temper and attitude, my mother's hair and skin and I had both of their eyes. As far as I knew, I had no other relatives; my parents never really talked to me about that stuff or let me meet them.

My parents started fighting when I was around five years old. I can still remember it to this day, maybe it's because I am reminded of it _every fucking day. _When I was younger, I would always cower in my room, hiding from their yelling as if my blankets would protect me. I sneered at the stove, thinking about how much of how spineless I was.

I learned how to fight after I watched a couple guys go at each other after school, it fascinated me and I wanted to learn. I joined the one and only boxing gym in La Push, it surprised me that there was even one around. But I learned all the tricks and techniques until I perfected them. Usually, I fight illegally to get money for food or other things since my parents are less than willing to provide. It's a dangerous game, but I always win. Plus, it helps me unleash my anger I had towards my family, _it you can even call it a family. _It's more of a way to de-stress than for fun. And it's the only way for me to get money; I wouldn't be able to get a job if I tried around here. I don't have the best reputation in La Push.

The cheesy aroma of the cooked noodles wafted up to my nose and I pulled a noodle from the pot. I chewed it slowly, making sure that it was cooked all the way before turning off the stove. I grabbed a bowl from the dishwasher and scooped up a big serving of mac and cheese into my bowl, I was being very strange lately, I was way hungrier than usual which annoyed me since I wanted to stay in shape. The steam rushed up towards my face from the disturbance of the noodles and I breathed it in, liking how the hot steam felt against my skin.

When I was satisfied with the amount of food in my bowl, I took a seat at the kitchen table by myself and dug into the bowl. As soon as I finished, I got up for seconds. Soon, the whole pot was devoured. It surprised me but I ignored my strange hunger, blaming it on an odd growth spurt. I peered out of the window by the sink as I scrubbed the cheese off of my bowl and the pot. It wasn't too dark yet since summer was drawing near; I decided that I would go for a quick round at the gym before taking a shower and going to bed. It was a school night but, whatever.

I finished cleaning the dishes and jogged upstairs. My dad was still watching TV and my mom was still gone, which was good because they always criticized me about my 'obsession' with fighting. I walked into my room and rummaged through the mess on the ground in search of my gym bag. My boxing clothes were always kept in there along with everything I needed to fight with. I found the bag and pulled out my black tank top and some red shorts. I yanked my clothes off from today and quickly slipped on my boxing ones.

I tied my hair into a high ponytail before looking at my reflection in the mirror on my dresser. I stared at my strange colored eyes for a moment before blinking and turning away, grabbing my gym bag and jogging down the stairs. I stepped into my Converse shoes at the front door, reaching for the doorknob but a voice stopped me.

"Where are you going, Amber?" Asked my father, not taking his eyes off the television. I narrowed my eyes at him even though he couldn't see me.

"Out." I answered, my voice cold and unemotional. I opened the front door and slipped outside before he could reply.

My mother's car was still not parked in the driveway. I wondered if she was even coming home tonight. _Whatever, doesn't matter to me. _I took the keys out of my gym bag and unlocked my car, it was a big old black pickup truck and I loved it. I had gotten it cheap at a used car sale after I saved up for it which took a really long time. I hopped into the front seat and plopped my gym bag down onto the passenger seat while turning the car on.

As I pulled out of the driveway, my fingers drummed impatiently on the steering wheel in anticipation of being able to fight again. It wasn't my first time going to the gym today, I had gone in the morning, but I couldn't stay away. The feeling I got when I fought was incomparable. I drove past the spaced out houses of La Push and the forest as I neared the gym, everything passing by at a comfortable pace.

Even though darkness was coming, it was still light out and something caught my eye in the shadows of the dense forest. I whipped my head to the side to see a pair of dark eyes peering at me through the trees, I stared at them for a moment before they were gone and a flash of a brown colored blob disappeared into the forest. _What the hell? _I stared at the forest some more, searching for anything but finding nothing. I shrugged my shoulders, thinking that my mind was just playing tricks on me. It wasn't uncommon.

I pulled into the parking lot of the gym and quickly took the keys out of the ignition. I stuffed them into my bag and got out of the car with my bag tossed over my shoulder. When I reached the front door of the gym, I pulled the handle to find that it was locked. I knew that the owner, Joe, stayed there until 9:00 pm so I knocked loudly on the glass door with the fading words _Joe's Gym _painted across it and then waited for Joe to show up.

I felt eyes on me and whipped my head around to see who it was. I saw no one but when I looked closely at the forest, I thought I could see a couple of pairs of dark eyes glowing in the orange light of the sunset. My eyebrows scrunched together as I strained to get a closer look but the sound of the door unlocking pulled my attention away.

"There's my superstar." Joe greeted, a large grin on his round face. He was probably the closest thing to a father I would ever have but I didn't let myself get too attached. He's been teaching me ever since I began fighting so we've come to know each other.

"Hey, Joe. Mind if I stay for a little bit?" I asked, already stepping inside. Joe stood aside, letting me in with a soft smile.

"Of course you can. But don't you think that you train a little _too_ much?" He teased but I could still hear the worry in his voice.

"Nope, I think that it's the perfect amount." I answered flatly, adjusting my bag on my shoulder. Joe knew that I fought illegally and that I needed extra practice to prepare for those fights, but he never came to watch me because he was worried that if he did, the police would find out and shut down the gym. I was worried that would happen too so I never pushed him.

I strode off to the girls' locker room, my gloves already on by the time I reached the entrance. The gloves that I wore for the type of fighting I did were just skin tight ones that exposed half of your fingers but covered the rest of your hand and they had a slight padding over the knuckles. I kicked off my shoes and pulled out my boxing ones. They were made special for the mat and were only to be worn on the mat. I put my shoes in my bag and threw the bag into the nearest open locker, not bothering to shut it or lock it. No one else was around anyway.

I cracked my knuckles as I walked to one of the punching bags hanging from the ceiling. I knew I should probably stretch first but decided against it and started punching away at the punching bag. I went through all my different combinations multiple times until I was drenched in sweat and I needed to get a drink. My breathing was heavy which made it harder for me to drink out of the small stream of water coming out of the fountain. When my throat wasn't dry anymore, I sighed―feeling better about releasing some stress―but I wasn't even close to done yet.

I rolled my wrists around before putting them up in front of my face again. I wiped my side bangs out of my face and left them cemented to my cheeks with sweat. Sounds of my fists making impact with the heavy sand filled bag sounded through the empty gym for about ten more minutes until I started to notice something strange. I saw a little tear in the punching bag where I had been punching seconds earlier and sand was starting to leak out. My forehead creased and I ran to go get duct tape. This had never happened before, maybe the bag was just getting old and worn. I made sure that the hole was tape up nicely and I got back to my combinations.

There was the sound of the front door opening and my eyebrows crinkled. No one ever came in this late except for me. I paused in my relentless punching to look at who entered the gym. A slight gasp escaped my open mouth as the man's black eyes probed me. It was the same man who I had seen three times earlier this week. He was always around the corner or in a store I had decided to shop at, he would even be on the streets, hanging around the sidewalk. But he was always watching me, with a strange look in his eyes. Like he was waiting for me. _But waiting for what?_

It wasn't just the man who watched me; there were two others who often seemed to follow me around with the same look in their eyes. All three of them looked the same, short black hair, tone muscled skin, abnormally large builds, clothes that were strange for the weather of La Push and the same tattoo on their bicep. It was like a cult or something and it was freaking me out. The man didn't look surprised to see me and he stared at me with the strange look in his eyes that sent chills down my spine. He continued walking, never faltering in his step as he went from the front door to Joe's office.

I watched him as he rapped his knuckles twice on Joe's door before entering; he gave me one last glance before disappearing behind the door. My eyes were still wide and my mouth still agape. _How the _hell _did he manage to find me _here_, of all places? _This was like my sanctuary and now those creepy guys have evaded that too. I sighed, glancing at the closed door one last time before grabbing a towel to wipe my face with and walking into the locker room, deciding to take a shower.

I wanted to spend as much time here as I could before going back to that hell of a mess at home. I turned the water to a scalding temperature and shed my damp clothes. Before the coolness of the air could reach me, I hopped in and let the hot water cascade down my aching muscles. It soothed the burn inside and I almost drifted off but I forced my eyes to remain open.

When I had finished scrubbing my skin with a bar of soap and washing my hair (taking a few extra minutes to get all of the suds out since it was so thick), I dried myself off with a towel. Steam lingered in the showers, making me feel sticky and suffocated so I quickly exited the area. I changed into another tank top and shorts, they were white and black this time and put my wet hair into a messy bun. I stuffed my boxing shoes and sweaty clothes into my gym bag and zipped it up before slinging it over my shoulder and grabbing my used towels. I dropped them off in the dirty towel bin outside of the locker room and then my hands immediately went in front of my face.

_Right, left, right, uppercut._

I continued going over a couple more combinations as I made my way to the door. I might have looked crazy punching the air but I didn't really care. I passed Joe's office and I faltered slightly, glancing at the door where I knew that man probably still was. As I walked past the window to Joe's office, the closed curtains opened halfway to reveal Joe waving.

"Bye, Amber! See you tomorrow!" He called, his voice a little muffled. I waved quickly once, spotting the man staring at me through the window as well but he was sitting in a chair. I shifted my eyes uncomfortably before continuing my combinations.

I stepped outside into the cooled air, now practicing my ways to avoid punches and footwork. I swear that I could feel eyes on me as I walked to my truck but I saw nothing in the darkness. I tried to shake the feeling as I got into my truck but I couldn't. I just started my truck and braced myself for the chaos at home.

**Normal POV**

Sam walked out of the gym just in time to see the tail lights of Amber's truck driving off down the road. Within a few seconds, Sam was back in his wolf form with Paul and Jared joining him in a small clearing that was spacious enough to fit three large wolves. Sam and Jared were sitting calmly on their haunches, watching Paul as he paced quietly. Their minds were buzzing, exchanging information about Amber's past and other things.

"_So, is she the next one?"_ Asked Paul, referring to if Amber was the next wolf. Sam was keeping a list of who could possibly be a wolf, he wanted to be ready to welcome the new wolves but it seemed to be getting harder because of the amount of candidates. The person at the top of his list was Amber Lahote, her last name was made him suspicious about her heritage but when he looked further into who she was, she looked nothing like a Quileute.

She had long, curly auburn hair that resembled nothing of the usual black color of a Quileute's hair. She had pale skin that seemed to glow against the tanned skin of the Quileutes around her, making her stand out even further. Her eyes were probably what threw him off and made him keep tabs on her, one was pale green, it matched her other features but her other eye was pitch black, just like a Quileute's. Sam asked Paul about her since he had the same last name as her but he knew nothing about having a sister or anything.

Sam then had to take into consideration that she might be adopted or she could have married someone with the last name Lahote. But Paul didn't know of anyone else with the last name Lahote. They also had never had a girl wolf before. It left them scratching their heads but Sam made sure to keep an eye on her because there was still the possibility of her becoming a wolf.

"_I'm pretty sure. I could smell a little bit of wolf but, it doesn't seem right."_ Sam mused, going through all the information he knew about her so far. Paul was probably the most restless out of all of them, he didn't know much about his family and he had his mind set on thinking that Amber was his sister. Sam and Jared felt pity for him; he seemed to be so desperate for family other than his father even though Sam and Jared tried to be his brothers.

"_She doesn't look right! Her skin is pale and her hair is red, she's a ginger for crying out loud! She doesn't seem to be Quileute."_ Exclaimed Jared, shaking his head as he pictured Amber's face. They both looked to Sam for an answer, their minds inquiring their question but Sam just stared at the ground with a thoughtful expression.

"_We can't be sure about anything. We will continue watching her as we have with the others, we must be prepared for anything."_ Declared Sam and the younger wolves nodded in agreement. _"Run the perimeter one more time. When you are done, Emily made steak." _Said Sam and he could practically see the drool dripping from their mouths.

He smiled softly as he watched the two wolves disappear into the brush as brown and silver blurs. They were eager to get to Emily's house and Sam was sure they'd be done running the patrol soon. He shook his head at them before trotting off in the direction of his imprint.


	2. Chapter 2

Unbreakable-Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Amber's POV**

The school day dragged on, every passing minute feeling like an eternity. In fact, the whole week was sluggish. It was Friday and I could feel the anticipation of the other students as the last class of the day came to its final half hour. I slouched in my seat in math class as the teacher, Mr. Trigger, droned on and on about algebra questions. I didn't pay attention to him and my blank note sheet proved it, my mind wandered to boxing and I went over various strategies. My fight was tomorrow and I had to be ready.

It's not that I _wasn't _ready―I knew that I was going to win. I just wanted to be prepared for anything that came my way. The name of the girl that I was fighting was Hero Garner. It was a strange name and I didn't know her, she could be a possible threat, but if it was a fight that would win me money, I would take it. I heard from the guy who hosts the warehouse fights that she's a tough fighter and had won more than half her matches. But that didn't faze me the slightest. In fact, I smiled in anticipation. _Bring it on, bitch._

I felt a tug on my long hair and whipped my head around in response. There was the annoying face of Tony Smith, the kid who'd been bothering me all year in this class and he still seemed to be stuck in elementary school by the way he always pulled my hair or kicked my chair. I met his broad smile with a glare and was about to threaten him when Mr. Trigger interrupted me.

"So, Miss Lahote, when you subtract the denominator…" Mr. Trigger prompted. I jumped back around to face the board, moving so fast my blank sheet of paper fluttered off of my desk. That earned a quiet snicker from Tony and I scowled at the board, crossing my arms but I didn't turn back around. Mr. Trigger shook his head at me and continued with the lesson as I settled back down into my chair. I checked the clock once again and saw that we had five more grueling minutes until school was out for the weekend. I leaned forward in anticipation, urging the clock to move faster. This seemed to have the opposite effect and I groaned quietly, flopping my back against my chair.

I stared distastefully at the projected image of Mr. Trigger's hand scribbling across the paper―he was showing us how to do some algebra problem I still didn't understand―and my eyebrows drew together in confusion. _Who the hell invented algebra and why do I have to know how to do it? I'm never going to use it, _I thought to myself as the day came to a close. The sound of the bell relieved me from my intense focusing even though I didn't learn anything from that short time I had paid attention. I sighed in relief and hopped up from my chair eagerly, everyone else seemed to be moving much too slow for me. I gathered my things and was ready to bolt out the door.

"Miss Lahote, may I have a word with you?" Called Mr. Trigger. _Crap. _I rolled my eyes and glowered at nothing in particular, turning around slowly to walk to Mr. Trigger's desk. Tony stood in front of me with a smug little smile on his face that I wanted to slap off.

"Good luck, ginger." He snickered before making his way to the door. Before he could get far, I stuck my foot out and he tripped slightly but caught himself on a desk. I continued walking towards Mr. Trigger with a smirk on my face while there was a disappointed look on Mr. Trigger's.

"Miss Lahote, I would like to discuss your performance in this class. Your grades are slowly declining and I wanted to make sure you knew. But the good thing is that it's near the end of the year and you will be able to pass, just barely. I would still like you to try harder and make a greater effort. Do it for yourself, not for me." He lectured and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. I nodded, waiting for him to finish his rambling.

"Uh, sure, Mr. Trigger." I answered when I was sure he was done. "Nice chat."

I turned quickly on my heel and raced out of the room. I heard Mr. Trigger calling out my name but I ignored him and continued my scurry down the emptying hallways to my locker. I skidded to a stop in front of my locker and spun the lock to my combination. It popped open and I grabbed my bag, replacing it with my school books. I didn't bother to take home any binders or papers, I knew I wouldn't do any homework anyway.

Once my locker was slammed shut, I fled the now empty hallways; it was amazing how fast students left the building on a Friday. I headed to my truck, digging through my bag for my keys which seemed to be hiding in that bottomless pit. I was so anxious to get to the gym that I couldn't find them; I finally fished them out of my bag and unlocked the car. When I got the car started, I didn't hesitate to pull out of the parking lot and speed off to the gym. I kept my gym bag in the back seat so I could go to the gym directly from school. I was glad I had thought ahead of time because I absolutely didn't want to face whatever was waiting for me at home.

My mother still hadn't come home when I returned from the gym last night. My father was starting to worry about her and I―as usual―didn't care. She_ probably _came home this morning while I was at school and they were _probably _yelling at each other again right now.

I parked my car in the parking lot of the gym and headed towards the building that had become a second home to me. I was in less of a rush now that my sanctuary was in sight. I got the door open with ease this time and walked into the already sweaty gym. Since it was earlier in the day, the gym was filled with its usual clients. It was mostly men, over half of them were there for the exercise machines and the boxing mat was for the other half. Boxing didn't exactly appeal to girls and I was usually the only one there with maybe one or two exceptions.

As I entered the girls' locker room, I noticed that it was empty which didn't surprise me. I went through my routine, changing into the appropriate clothing and shoes before closing the locker I had put my stuff in since other people were here. I slipped my gloves on and left the locker room, scanning the boxing half of the gym for an available punching bag, almost all of them were taken. I spotted one and ran over to it before anyone else could claim it.

I did my usual thing, thinking about all the different techniques I could use for my fight but I was interrupted by someone. I knew who it was immediately by their voice.

"Hey Amber, mind throwing some punches at me? See how good you really are? I haven't been to your fights before but I heard that you're one hell of a fighter." The voice belonged to a guy named Sean. He was one of the strongest guys in the gym but that certainly didn't make me feel afraid. I knew his technique and how he fought; he would be a piece of cake. I didn't even bother to look up at him as I continued my punches.

"You seriously want to challenge me to a match?" I question and saw him nod out of the corner of my eye. There was an arrogant smirk on his face. "You just looking to get your ass kicked today or something?" I snorted and continued punching.

"Actually, I was planning on kicking your ass. Since you turned me down last time I nicely asked you to come over to my house." He answered flatly, his face twisting into what I would call a 'rejected face'.

I punched noticeably harder and faster at the memory of him 'nicely' asking me to go to his house. He kept following me around, pestering me even though I kept telling him no. When he tried to 'discretely' grab my ass, I had to punch him square in the face. His nose was broken and he had 2 black eyes for a couple of weeks.

"Oh, so you want to go a round? I'll make sure that I kick your ass twice as hard this time. Maybe I'll even consider breaking your nose again." I promised, pulling my attention away from the punching bag to finally look at him head-on. I swept my bangs out of my face and crossed my arms confidently.

"Let's go then." Sean smiled mischievously.

We headed to the ring that was in the center of the gym, catching the attention of some of the guys who liked to watch when there was a fight. I stepped under the ropes and walked to a corner to grab the towel that was already sitting on the ropes. I rolled my wrists, cracked my fingers and then cracked my neck, something I always did before a fight. Now, most of the men had gathered around the ring, anxious to see the gym's best fighter (me) take on the strongest guy in the gym (Sean). Most of them had been to at least one of my matches…they knew not to fuck with me.

Someone tapped a hammer to the bell and shouted 'go!'

A smirk found its way to my face as I put my fists up. I watched Sean advance towards me but I stood my ground, prepared for what was coming.

"Let's dance." I muttered dryly to myself as I quickly ducked under Sean's first punch.

**Paul's POV**

Sam had told me to go to the gym and check on Amber which I had found mildly annoying. Jared had checked on her two days ago and this might make her become a little too suspicious or fearful. We should probably be focusing more on Jacob and the others since we were positive they would phase. I followed his orders anyway, quickly getting to the gym and entering the sweaty and warm facility. When I opened the doors to the gym, I heard frustrated yells and growls. I raised an eyebrow in confusion and I walked deeper into the gym, finding none other than Amber and a huge muscular guy fighting in the ring.

My eyes widened when I realized that this could mean serious injuries if Amber wolfed out but I was also entertained by the fight. The guy was furiously swinging his fists at the quick form of Amber, hitting the air each time. I decided to let this play out since she didn't seem to be getting angry or hurt and by the amused looks on the audience's faces, this seemed to have happened before. A hand clamped down on my shoulder and I turned to find Joe, smiling softly at me. Sam, Jared and I all knew Joe, he was an old family friend of Sam's but he wasn't close enough to know the wolf secret.

"She's a natural, ain't she?" Asked Joe, smiling proudly up at Amber. I could see the fatherly look in his eyes but it faded as he turned to me again. "Her name's Amber, been teaching her for about eight years. She was a tiny little thing when she showed up here at nine years old, could barely make the punching bag sway but that girl has potential." Reminisced Joe and a smirk curved at my mouth as I imagined a much younger Amber trying to hit a huge punching bag. "Wouldn't be surprised if she became a professional." He said and I nodded blankly in agreement. We were both quiet for a moment, watching the pitiful scene of the guy tiring himself out. "So, what brings you here, Paul?" Joe asked and I shrugged.

"Just came to check on you, Sam's always worried about how you're doing." I lied smoothly and Joe laughed, adjusting his baseball cap on his balding head. I watched as Amber got in a punch at the guy before he went back to trying to punch her.

"That old man shouldn't be worrying about me. I can handle myself just fine." Chuckled Joe and I smiled slightly before quickly thinking of a reply.

"He's just looking out for you, Joe." I said and Joe just scoffed in stubbornness. We both went back to watching the fight which was suddenly getting more interesting.

Even though Amber had a size disadvantage and muscle disadvantage, it was clear who the better fight was. I began to smirk at her quickness and the frustrated yells coming from the guy, his anger slowed him down even more. He finally seemed to tire himself out from punching the air and decided to move to a more defensive position. He kept his arms in front of his face now and let Amber advance towards him.

Amber smirked and breathed something that sounded like 'finally' under her breath.

**Amber's POV**

I watched as Sean continued to tire himself out by punching the air. He hadn't laid a single hand on me since we started. I was grateful for that because even I knew that if I took a punch from Sean, it would probably knock me unconscious. Sean may be an idiot, but he was a tough one. Sean finally got some sense into his tiny little brain, realizing that his technique wasn't working and he put up his hands in a defensive stance. I smirked, glad for some action.

"Finally." I mumbled to myself.

I advanced towards him and faked the first punch, causing Sean to move out of the way of the false punch and leaving him completely vulnerable. Then, I began laying on the punches. I went through all of my combinations on him; it was almost a practice for my match tomorrow. Skillfully, I delivered one more blow to his head which sent him unconscious on the ground. I grinned victoriously and let my hands fall to my sides. Cheering sounded out from around me briefly and then the men went back to whatever they had been doing before.

"That should teach the fucker a lesson." I muttered to myself and grabbed the towel again. Joe had crawled under the ropes and was now checking Sean for any injuries before dragging his limp body to the ropes where he could sit up. He was still unconscious but I could see his eyelids flutter before closing again.

I lifted a rope up, stepped underneath and hopped down to the ground, turning to the direction of the locker rooms to take a shower but there was a strange gaze on me. I turned my head to find one of the guys who had been watching me, it wasn't the same guy who had been here the other night but I had definitely seen him before. I met his dark stare with a glare filled with anger and fear. I was tired of their little cult watching me and following me around yet they intimidated me.

After a moment, I broke our eye contact and glanced back at Sean's still limp body and Joe tending to his injuries. I wiped my face with the towel and decided that that was enough practice for today, I still had tomorrow and I wanted to get a good rest. I definitely didn't want to risk any injury right before the fight.

I walked into the girls' locker room and was surprised to find an unfamiliar face there. The girl was younger than me, maybe fifteen or sixteen, and I had never seen her before whether it was here or around town. I usually knew every girl who came here. But this bottle blonde with blue eyes was a stranger to me.

"Hi! I'm Susie." Said the girl in an enthusiastic tone, her wide smile seemed to blind me. My eyebrow rose at her excited voice. _Why are you so friendly? This is the gym, not summer camp._

"Hi." I said curtly while opening my locker. It seemed to only faze the girl for a couple of seconds before she tried again.

"What's your name?" She asked me, her hands folded across her stomach like she had taken etiquette lessons. I yanked my bag out of the cramped space and turned around to face her, trying to hide my annoyance. Perky, super-friendly people weren't usually my kind of people.

"Amber Lahote." I answered flatly, pulling my change of clothes out of my bag. I pulled out my plastic bag of soap and shampoo before grabbing a towel and walking off to the showers. I felt her confused gaze on my back as I entered the shower area but I didn't bother apologizing for my attitude.

I shed my clothes and turned on the water, stepping in and beginning to wash up. Susie didn't seem to have worked out yet so I assumed she went out into the gym. I was glad; I didn't really want to have to talk to her again. When I got out of the shower, I felt refreshed and sweat-free. I dried myself off and got dressed in a simple t-shirt and shorts. I was never cold anymore; I felt as if I could wear summer clothes in the snow and be fine which was strange. I stuffed my sweaty clothes into my gym bag and slipped on my shoes. I wondered momentarily if that creepy guy was still out there.

_Let's just hope not, _I thought. If those guys don't stop following me around soon I might have to either call the cops or at least attempt to fight them, that is if they don't leave me alone. I couldn't possibly rival their strength with the muscles they have but I could just use the type of strategy that I do on Sean. If they were that stupid.

"Amber!" I heard my name and my eyes snapped up to meet Joe's kind eyes, Susie's blinding smile and much to my disappointment, the stare of the strange Quileute. I suppressed a sigh of annoyance of having to deal with two people I disliked. Joe waved me over and I grudgingly complied.

"Hey, what's up?" I asked, running my fingers through my damp hair. I avoided the Quileute's eyes and tried to focus on what Joe was going to say but then I reminded myself that I would look cowardly if I didn't make eye contact. But when I looked at the Quileute, the same chill ran up my spine yet I kept my hard glare on him to show that I wasn't afraid of whatever he had up his sleeve.

"Have you met Susie? She's new here." Joe announced, gesturing to a smiling Susie. He knew I wasn't much of a social butterfly but he never stopped trying to get me involved with the other people in the gym. His attempts never got far though.

"Yeah, we met in the locker rooms, we talked for a bit." I said, trying to return the smile but I failing and grimacing instead. Joe noticed but Susie didn't seem to be offended.

"Well, maybe you can practice with her. I'm sure she would love for you to show her the basics of fighting." Said Joe and Susie nodded enthusiastically, even the Quileute seemed to be a little taken aback by her aurora of happiness.

"Absolutely! I have never boxed before but I really want to learn, it looks complicated but I want to try." She exclaimed and Joe smiled softly at her interest but I just raised an eyebrow at her. _Boxing is probably farthest from complicated but it would be entertaining to knock you around the ring a few times, _I mused.

"Sorry but I don't box, I fight. Boxing is with the big bulky gloves while fighting is just with your own fists. And every fighter has their own style; I don't think that mine will be exactly, your type. Perhaps Joe can train you." I said in an unfriendly tone with a cold smile on my lips. Joe cast me a look which I chose to ignore and there was an amused smirk on the Quileute's face while Susie's face was almost deflated of confidence. "I'm sure you'll figure something out, though. Well, I have to go, bye." I said, giving them all a fake smile and walking past them to the doors.

I definitely didn't want to get stuck with the overly-excited freshman who cried the first time they got hit so I just got out of there as fast as I could. I hopped into my truck and took off down the street. Once again, I felt eyes on me but I just ignored them this time and kept speeding down the road.

My mother's car was parked in the driveway and my eyes narrowed. _So she finally decided to show up. _It's about time she did, someone needed to go grocery shopping. When I walked up the front steps, I heard the yelling already. _No surprise. _But when I opened the front door, the yelling stopped abruptly. I just walked past my parents and to the stairs, ignoring their stares and acting as if they weren't right there. Did they really think I was that oblivious to the fighting that had been going on for years?

I jerked to a stop and went ridged when I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was one thing for Seth to casually touch me…but for someone else, it was a whole different story. I didn't turn to look at my father while clamped his hand firmly on my shoulder.

"Don't touch me." I ordered, he didn't budge. I could feel the tension building in the air.

Slowly, I turned and met my father's unforgiving gaze. I glared into his eyes fiercely and jerked my shoulder away from him. His stare went from sharp to slightly uncomfortable and he brought his hand back to his side. My eyes always had that effect on people; I was too weird to be looked at for a certain amount of time. It was almost amusing to see them squirm under my gaze.

"We need more groceries." I announced, loud enough to for my silent mother to hear. She had a bruise forming under her left eye.

I turned away from my parents and walked up the stairs. I decided that I wasn't hungry and that there probably wasn't any food anyway so I went to bed. I didn't have any trouble falling quickly into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 3

Unbreakable-Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Amber's POV**

It was Saturday night and I was in the abandoned warehouse where I would have my fight. There was an assigned room where I was supposed to get ready; Hero was in the other room. I had gotten here about half an hour ago and I went over the combinations, blocks, footsteps, everything. Like always before a fight, I was a tad restless.

After some practicing, I sat on the bench that was against the wall across from a hanging mirror on the wall. The room was dim, cool and bare except for me and my gym bag. Outside, I could hear the crowd whooping and hollering like they always did to get pumped up before a match started. There might be a small fight before mine to keep the audience entertained but I couldn't know for sure.

I dug around in my gym bag for my water bottle and took a sip, careful not to waste all of it since I had to save some for my match. As I set it down, I caught a glance at my reflection in the mirror. I was already visibly sweating despite the colder temperature of the room, my hair was falling out of its ponytail and my green and black eyes were alight with anticipation. I was ready for this fight.

Well, I _would_ be ready once I fixed my hair. With a sigh, I pulled the elastic band out of my hair and redid the ponytail, I always considered chopping it off but I didn't like the idea, my long hair was always reassuring to find in the mirror. It would be strange to find my long locks not present. When I checked it in the mirror, I was satisfied with what I saw. There was a knocking on the door and I turned to it, my eyebrows pulling together in confusion. Was it already time to fight?

"Come in." I allowed. The door swung open to reveal the referee in his black and white striped uniform with a clipboard in his hands, he gave me an inquiring look.

"Amber Lahote?" He asked and I nodded, standing up with my water bottle in hand. "It's time." He said before looking further into the room, a bit surprised that no one else was in here but brushed it off and waited for me.

I set my expression into an unbreakable mask, walking out of the dark room and into the harsh lights on the ring with swagger of confidence I was sure no one could rival.

**Paul's POV**

I scowled as I entered the abandoned warehouse that was currently full of drunken idiots throwing money around for bets that would probably leave them broke. Sam made me spy on Amber _again _because of the stupid little piece of information I had found out yesterday. After Amber had left, Joe told me about Amber's fight and how I should go to watch her. Sam was worried that she would wolf out in the middle of it so he made me go.

Amber became visible as she got up onto the elevated ring which was in the center of the warehouse. I decided to find a spot where she would have the least possible way of seeing me so she wouldn't get weirded out by my presence but I was still able to see her. The crowd cheered loudly for Amber and then for the dark haired girl who also entered the ring. The referee waited patiently for the crowd to quiet down enough for him to speak, standing in the center of the ring with each fighter on opposite corners.

"It is my honor to present to you tonight, two of the best fighters we have come to know!" Began the ref and the crowd screamed in excitement. "To my left! I have the strong and beautiful, eighteen year old." There was a chorus of whistles from the men and I rolled my eyes. "Amber Lahote!" He yelled and the crowd whooped as the attention was turned to her. She was wearing red short shorts with a black sports bra, obviously showing off her body. "To my right! I have the stunning and fantastic, eighteen year old." More whistles. "Hero Garner!" He yelled and the crowd whooped for her as well. _Strange name, _I mused silently. Hero was wearing the same thing as Amber but her shorts were green. "Fighters! Are you ready?" Asked the ref and both girls nodded, putting their fists up. "Ready…fight!" Yelled the ref, slashing his hand between Amber and Hero before moving out of their way.

They fighters weren't wearing any protection except for thin gloves on their hands. I noticed that they weren't even boxing gloves…just gloves that protected your knuckles. I saw Amber smirk as Amber smirk as Hero advanced towards her. She smirked as if she knew all the secrets of fighting and winning. And I thought, I might just like my new sister. Or whatever this girl was to me.

**Amber's POV**

I stood in my corner of the boxing ring, cracking my knuckles while staring the girl down. I rolled my wrists and smiled at her. It was a creepy smile that was meant to intimidate her. If it did, she didn't show it. Her dark eyes glared at me and I could tell she wasn't going to take the punches lying down.

"To my left! I have the strong and beautiful, eighteen year old, Amber Lahote!" Announced the ref and I ignored the whistles and cat calls that came from behind me when the ref announced that I was legal. The refs had to announce our age; I guess that's just one of the rules which didn't really make sense for illegal fighting. The ref announced Hero and our fight began with the movement of a hand.

Hero narrowed her eyes at me again, her face one of concentration as she advanced towards me. I smiled deviously and started towards her. We both circled each other, each of us waiting for the other to make the first move and Hero decided that it would be her. She swung her fist at my head; I easily ducked that and snuck under her arm to get behind her. She spun around to block my punches but I was lucky to have gotten one on her arm.

We went back to circling each other again, the calls of the crowd fading out of my ears until it was just a hum. I advanced on her, faking a punch that caused her to dodge the wrong way and I landed a solid punch on Hero's mouth. She stumbled backwards and gave me a stunned look, licking her bleeding lip with the tip of her tongue before sending me a glare. I smirked as I watched that one punch begin the fight; we were both caught in an endless war of dodges and fists hitting air. There was always the occasional hit in the arm but nowhere near a place that could damage you badly.

I decided to try out a combination I had come up with, my feet moving with ease and grace as I confused Hero with the direction I was going in. It left her wide open and I punched her square in the gut, her pained grunt escaped her mouth as she fell to the floor. Quiet gags reached my ears as she tried to regain her breath but she still lay on the ground with no intention of getting up.

The ref jogged over to us and kneeled down; I put my weight on one leg and crossed my arms, smirking slightly as I waited for my victory of the round. The ref watched Hero lay there on the mat, her breaths ragged and hoarse while she recovered and he began to count to ten. The crowd counted with him and when he reached eight, I gave a victorious smile. The ref announced my victory for that round before kneeling down beside Hero again, trying to help her up and making sure she could still fight.

During that time, I gloated by smiling seductively at the crowd. They cheered, for me and for the violence. I turned to look back down at Hero, giving her a challenging look which she returned with a glare. She hauled herself up, clutching her stomach for a moment before standing up straight and giving me a defiant look. I smirked slightly, preparing myself for the next round and Hero did the same. We were both glowering at each other now, blood lust in both of our eyes as we tensed for the moment the ref would release us from this state. The fight was on and we both knew it.

"Ready…fight!" Yelled the ref once again, giving us both wary looks and backing up from us.

"Whatcha waiting for, _Hero?" _I taunted, spitting her name. "Scared?" I asked, sounding almost angry even though I wasn't.

Hero growled viciously and ran at me, her anger driving her forward. The crowd cheered as our bodies collided, me falling onto my back with Hero sitting on top of me. She started laying on the punches but I blocked a lot of them. I finally managed to shove her off of me, both of us backing up to give ourselves a moment. Hero ran at me again and this time I attempted to duck, but I underestimated her speed and her shoulder hit me in the face. I could feel the blood running down my chin from my nose and I wiped it away with the back of my hand. I could also feel my eye throbbing from its connection with her shoulder. My temper flared and I spit a little bit of blood that had come from her earlier punches onto the ground.

"You little bitch!" I snarled and Hero put her fists back up when she saw my rage.

_Yeah, she better be worried_. Because this time she was going to be the one bleeding…and I'm not quite sure when she was going to stop.

**Paul's POV**

I watched intently as Amber continued to taunt Hero. Amber was going to pay for it, I just knew it. And I was right, she didn't pay attention to Hero's speed and Hero's shoulder hit her right in the face. I could see the blood running down Amber's chin and dripping onto the floor. My enhanced eyes could already detect the small purplish bruise that was forming under her green eye. Amber eyes were alight with rage. _I wouldn't want to be Hero right now._

But then I realized something. If Amber got too mad, it could trigger the phase and she could transform any second in front of everyone. I tensed to be prepared to spring into action at the moment's notice but I was surprised to see that Amber showed no signs of phasing. No unusual amount of heat, no shaking, no fur, nothing. My forehead crinkled but I stayed back, curious about why this was happening, or rather why this _wasn't_ happening.

I watched as Amber advanced towards Hero, her eyes still burning brightly with anger. Both burned in a different way. The black eye burned like a raging fire but the green one appeared to be melting like ice on fire. It was startling and fearsome. I watched with wide eyes as Amber released her fury on the girl. She punched Hero mercilessly, anywhere she could find someplace to hit. Hero was trying to block her hits but she didn't succeed much. Amber seemed like she couldn't control herself. It was like she was in her own little world, unaware that she was nearing the possibility of beating someone to death while her audience cheered her on.

Damn, this girl was going to be a handful.

**Amber's POV**

I punched Hero relentlessly, not bothering to follow a specific pattern. I just punched where it seemed fit. Hero's knees struggled to keep her body weight upright and I smiled knowing that victory was practically in my hands. Hero was bleeding, really badly, it was hard to tell where she was actually bleeding the most and her blood was smudged on me. I gave one last blow to her head and she fell to the ground, unconscious.

I smiled triumphantly and spit the rusty tasting blood in my mouth from my lip onto the ground, again. The cheers of others made me feel at home and I knew that _this _was where I belonged. Basking in my own glory after doing what I loved.

"Give it up for the undefeated Amber Lahote!" The referee called over the yelling, lifting my hand up above my head. I just kept on smiling, drinking up the moment.

The ref let me go and the crowd started to spread around the warehouse, carrying their alcoholic beverages in jars or bottles. I wasn't sure if I was the last fight or not but everyone was sticking around so I doubted it. The place usually cleared out pretty quickly after a fight to avoid the cops if they bothered to show up.

"Wait, Amber! Here's your five hundred dollars. Good job tonight." The ref congratulated, handing me a wad of rolled up money held together with a rubber band.

"Thanks." I said, turning to jump off of the ring. I hopped down and wiped some sweat off my forehead with my arm before taking a couple gulps of my water, the rusty taste of blood mixed with the water as it ran down my throat. I could feel the sweat dripping off of me and the blood was still dripping down my chin from my nose. There was a slight throbbing right under my eye and it felt a little sore, but it would be fine, I've had worse.

I flipped through the money casually to make sure that everything was where it was supposed to be before smoothing my sweaty bangs back. Just as I was about to turn to go back to that room to get my things, I felt an arm wrap around my waist. My body went tense and I heard the annoying sound that was Sean's voice in my ear. I smelled beer off his breath and my nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Hey, babe. That was quite some fighting you did tonight." He slurred drunkenly in my ear and I leaned away from him.

"Get the hell off me." I threatened, my voice warning him of my anger.

"Come on, Amber. Don't be like that." He whined, tightening his grip on me and pulling me closer so that I was pressed against his chest.

"Oh, you want me to be like kicking your ass?" I retorted angrily, easily slipping out of his grip and grabbing his wrist. I twisted it back around his back and kicked the backs of his knees so that he fell to the floor. He grunted as I twisted his wrist further and kneeled down next to him. "You sure? Cause I thought we went over this the other night." I said darkly. "You know, when I knocked you out." I growled when he didn't answer. "Whatever, you're not worth my time."

I got up and stalked away angrily, feeling angrier than I should have over something like that. I could hear Sean's friends who must have been watching from a distance laughing drunkenly and helping him up. But I didn't stop walking, I just returned to the room as quickly as I could. I threw my money and my water bottle into my bag without bothering to make sure they were in there safely. My anger seemed to grow by the second. _Why am I so angry? _I wasn't always so furious for no reason.

Instead of lingering on my strange anger, I just threw my bag over my shoulder and sped out of the room.

**Paul's POV**

I watched in disbelief as Amber singlehandedly put a guy on the ground who was three times her size. I was definitely going to give this girl some space when she went wolf. I valued my life. She marched back to the room she had been in before the fight and I watched her until she disappeared into the dark room. The transformation was happening, I could sense it. Her temper was flaring, in a room full of people. _Not good._

I wasn't sure whether I should have followed Amber into that room which would have been strange or I should have just waited for her to leave the warehouse. Either way, I went with the second option since Amber was speed-walking out of the warehouse before I could make the decision. From a distance, I could still see the anger growing in her and I made sure she left the warehouse alright before following. I had to get Sam and Jared out here before something bad happened.

It wasn't long before I had shed my human skin for fur and Sam and Jared were aware of the situation. They were already on patrol so I didn't have to worry about calling them. I was keeping pace next to Amber's truck but I made sure to stay in the shadows while Sam and Jared caught up.

"_Looks like your sister's a hothead, Paul. Just like you."_ Chuckled Jared, going back through my memory of how angry Amber was.

"_Shut up, Jared. At least I'm not some love-sick puppy who follows some girl around like she's a goddess."_ I shot back, referring to his imprint, Kim. Jared shot me a glare in his mind but didn't bother replying back because Sam interrupted us.

"_Be quiet, you two."_ Sam ordered, his alpha voice showing slightly. We followed Amber's truck silently to her house and it didn't take long until we were watching her get out of her truck and going into her house. _"I will take the front yard. You two will take the back yard, make sure she doesn't go running off and stay hidden."_ Sam commanded. We did as he said without argument.

I crouched down in the shadows of the night with Jared not that far away from me, waiting apprehensively for Amber to explode.

**Amber's POV**

I stepped out of my truck to see that only my dad was home. _Great, another fight. _

I slammed the door with more strength than I needed to and walked up to the front door. The door swung open and I stepped into a silent house, walking a bit deeper into the house to not find my dad in sight. Before I had time to process what was happening, a harsh hit to my head cause me to nosedive to the ground. _What the―_

"You stupid, no good bitch, no one wants you here. Get out." Slurred my father, swaying where he stood. I glared up at him and stood up, my body was trembling. Not in fear, but in a very strong and intense rage that I had never felt before.

"No one wants you here either." I spat back at him, leaving my bag on the floor where it had fallen with me.

"Don't talk to me that way, you worthless piece of shit!" He yelled and then smacked me across the face.

I glowered fiercely at him and snarled. Yup, an actual, animalistic _snarl. _Then an odd, somewhat painful tearing sensation ran through my body. It pulled at my skin and made my bones and muscles feel strange. When it ended, everything felt oddly…enhanced. And I felt shorter. I growled and was surprised of what I heard. It sounded very animal like and I looked up at my father, he stared back at me in a mixture of awe and fear.

I pulled my lips back into an evil smile, not paying attention to the vivid colors and intense hearing. My father stumbled back and fell to the floor. I stepped forward and noticed something unusual. My feet were, well…not feet at all. They were paws, giant auburn colored fluffy paws. Four of them! Where the hell was my skin? My feet? My hands? And why did my thoughts feel so intensely crowded? I looked back to my father with genuine confusion and a little bit of fear in my eyes and when he saw them, he burst into laughter.

"I knew it. I knew it would happen! And now you're stuck with it! You're stuck with the same evil curse that was on my father." He laughed hysterically. "That's what you get for being an ungrateful brat."

I growled at him while trying to process what he was talking about. I shuffled through my thoughts, the past about my grandfather. I couldn't remember anything. I didn't know about my grandfather. What was he talking about? He continued to laugh at my confusion and fear. I snarled menacingly, enraged that he found this so amusing and I was just about to jump onto my father to rip him to shreds but a pair of razor sharp teeth sank into my shoulder, effectively pulling me back. I yelped and jumped away from the teeth. When I turned to the source I found a massive black wolf.

My lip curled back as I prepared to snap at him, but the wolf seemed totally unaffected by me. I leaned down into a crouch, low growls slipping through my teeth but a voice stopped me.

"_Amber, enough."_ Said a voice. I whipped my head around, looking at my father but he wasn't talking and that wasn't his voice. I looked around the room for a human but found none. Even weirder, the voice sounded like it was coming from _inside, _not out.

_I'm going insane…great. _


	4. Chapter 4

Unbreakable-Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight**

**Amber's POV**

"_No, you're not insane."_ Said another voice. This one was unrecognizable as well and my eyebrows crinkled in confusion.

I looked around the room once again, searching for anyone that these voices belonged to. I tried talking but my voice came out as a strange howl/bark. _What the hell? _I looked closer at my surroundings this time. I could see my father sitting in front of me, still looking amused. The black wolf was standing next to me, ready to attack me again if I tried to attack my father. I noticed something I hadn't before, there was one other wolf behind me standing in a defensive stance, he was slowly moving around to my right. The wolf looked at me like I was the danger.

The wolf was silver, big and muscular. He bared his teeth at me when I looked at him. I growled warningly and he growled back with the same intensity. I felt that it was best if I could remove myself from this situation, I tried to slink away to the open front door where the wolves must have come in but the silver wolf jumped in front of me. I snarled at it, lowering my head and pulling my lips over my teeth again. He did the same.

"_Stop it! Both of you. We need to explain this to Amber before she hurts anyone or herself."_ Said the same voice who spoke to me for the first time. I heard other voices in my head sigh in frustration or make comments about something. The silver wolf seemed to back down at the voice's command, as if he heard the voice in his head too, but I refused to listen.

I took this opportunity of weakness to attack the silver wolf, letting strange new instincts I felt take over. I jumped at him and grabbed his left shoulder with my teeth, narrowly missing his neck. He yelped and snarled at me, ripping his shoulder out of my mouth and snapping his teeth at me. I jumped out of the way easily.

"_Paul, get her outside."_ Ordered the voice. Paul? Who the hell is Paul?

The silver wolf complied with the voice and ran away from me through the front door. I shook the temptation from my head, I wouldn't take the bait. I turned back to my father, pulling my lips back over my teeth and growling viciously. He put his hand in front of his face as if he was trying to protect himself but a black blur hit my side, causing me to stumble. I turned to find my attacker but I heard a new voice in my head.

"_Amber, come and get me. I bet your scrawny ass couldn't me even if you wanted to."_ Taunted the voice in a smug way. The silver wolf poked his head through the front door; his mouth was turned up in a smirk. It surprised me that the voice knew my name but my anger overpowered my shock.

I made a strange menacing barking noise and I shot out the front door, tackling the wolf into the front yard. We tore up the grass with sharp claws as we struggled to find purchase but we ended up rolling into the woods. The wolf untangled itself from me and shot off into the woods, like a bullet. I howled unintentionally and took off after him. The wolf was fast but I was faster, I caught up to him easily. I was running right up behind the wolf, his hind leg just in reach of my open jaws but I was pushed to the ground by a dark brown blur.

The newfound brown wolf stood over top of me in a dominant way, growling into my face with razor sharp teeth visible. The wolf didn't move, keeping me in my spot on the ground and I noticed the black and silver wolves from earlier emerge from the shadows of the trees.

"_Dammit!"_ I snarled at my defeat. I stayed tense, awaiting for the brown wolf's next move. The black wolf walked forward and stood above me, the brown wolf backed away, leaving me alone at the black wolf's feet.

"_Amber, you need to calm down. We are trying to help you. Just stop trying to attack us and we'll stop trying to attack you."_ Said the first voice I heard in my head. I glared at the black wolf, baring my teeth at him. _"I'm_ _Sam Uley. The leader of this pack and your alpha. We have been waiting for you to join us."_ Said the voice. Wait, was he the black wolf? "Yes, I am the black wolf." He answered, chuckling slightly.

"_How can you hear what I'm thinking?"_ I asked, still lying on the ground in a way that made me feel vulnerable.

"_The pack mind is all connected. We can see out of each other's eyes, we can hear each other's thoughts, we can smell out of each other's noses. You get the point."_ He answered.

"_Wait, so that means I'm a wolf?"_ I asked, my eyes growing wide.

"_Yeah, you didn't get that already?"_ Asked the voice that I had heard second, sounding a bit sarcastic. The silver wolf that I had chased leaned forward from where it was sitting, a small wolfy smirk on his lips which irritated me.

"_I knew that I wasn't human."_ I growled back, showing the wolf my teeth. I scooted a bit away from Sam and got up, shaking all the dirt off of my body before facing Sam.

"_Let me introduce everyone, then we'll explain what happened."_ Said Sam, watching me carefully. I could feel the suspicion rolling off of him.

"_Don't worry, I'm not gonna kill anyone or attack."_ I reassured, rolling my eyes at him and my ears twitched in the wind.

"_This is Paul, the dark silver one who you chased. And Jared, the brown one."_ Listed Sam, sort of pointing to each wolf with his nose. As he went through the wolves, pictures of their human faces flipped through his mind.

"_Hey."_ I said, nodding to them and suddenly feeling a little suffocated with all the voices in my mind. My ear twitched to the sound of the brown one, his name was Jared. I lifted my head up to face him. He walked towards me, looking at my eyes with curiosity. My eyebrow rose at him and I lifted my face away from his in obvious discomfort.

"_What's up with your eyes?"_ He asked, still near my face. He stood there looking at my eyes and I bared my teeth at him as well as flattening my ears against my head.

"_Why? Do you see anything wrong with my eyes?"_ I asked, daring him to anger me. I stepped towards him to make my point and Jared stepped back in defense.

"_Nope. Nothing out of the ordinary."_ He said quickly before walking back to his spot in the misshapen circle around me. _"So touchy."_ He muttered quietly but I ignored him.

"_So Amber, you are probably wondering how you became a wolf and how this whole thing works." _Began Sam, sort of sounding annoyed by having to explain all of this. He sat down on his haunches facing me, pausing for me to sit down but I refused to relax. _"Your grandfather was the brother of Paul's grandfather. So you two are cousins, not siblings."_ Said Sam, more to Paul than to me. I could see Paul scowl and I was slightly amused. _"As I was told by my grandfather, your grandfather was distant from the family. He did not want a life as a wolf and refused his duty of protecting the tribe; he stopped phasing and grew old. I can only assume he started a family since you are here with the wolf gene. Your father was his son obviously, and the wolf gene skips every other generation. So it missed your father but now you have it. Since you are only half Quileute, you have some different traits than we have."_ Explained Sam and my mind raced as I tried to process this.

"_Like your eyes and fur."_ Commented Paul.

"_But, doesn't a wolf's fur color show their personality?" _Asked Jared, his mind running through each of the wolves' fur colors and stopping on mine with confusion lingering on the color.

"_That's true, but she's different. Maybe her inheritance from her mother's side made her fur color the same as her hair color. Or we may just wait to find out her personality."_ Mused Sam, his mind going through all of the past knowledge he had about the wolves.

I stood there a bit awkwardly, sort of torn between patient and impatient. I wanted to understand what the hell was going on but I also didn't want this, I just wanted what my life was. Sure, it was shitty but it was mine and this whole wolf thing, wasn't.

"_So, Amber, since you are new and have the most energy out of all of us, you get to have the first patrol in the morning with Paul. He will show you the ropes. I expect you to be up bright and early by 3:00."_ Said Sam, turning away from me to finalize his order.

"_3:00 in the morning? Are you crazy? And on patrol for what?"_ I asked, my ears flickering in agitation.

"For vampires." He responded, looking back at me before turning to Paul and Jared to give them directions.

What? Vampires? Vampires aren't real, that's impossible.

"_News flash, this just in. Vampires are real and are attacking. I repeat attacking. Luckily, the werewolves of La Push are here to save the day. We can rely on them to keep the humans safe." _Said Jared in a sarcastic news reporter voice.

I growled at him when he did this to mock me. This made him shy away from me.

"_Don't tease her, Jared. She's new and she doesn't know what's going on." _Said Paul, backing me up. _"Hey Sam, have any idea when the almighty Chief Black is going to show up?" _Said Paul, his voice sarcastic when he mentioned 'Chief Black'. My thoughts must have been showing confusion so Sam explained.

"_Jacob Black is expected in the pack soon, he is supposed to be the alpha but since he isn't here and I'm the so called beta, I am the next wolf to become alpha." _He explained, showing me Jacob's face in his mind. _"Well, I'm going back to Emily's. Jared, you're on patrol. Paul, answer any questions Amber has." _He ordered before running off to I'm guessing Emily's house. He seemed to fade out of my mind after I saw a view of a house in the woods. Jared also ran off into the woods but he wasn't going to any place in particular.

"_Emily is Sam's imprint. God it makes me sick." _Said Paul, pulling up a picture of Emily's scarred face.

"_What happened and what are imprints?" _I asked, my head sort of tilting to the side.

"_Sam went ape shit on her one day, she was too close and he clawed her. The excuse is that she got mauled by a bear." _Said Paul, showing me the wounds when they were healing and Sam's face which seemed to be twisted with pain.

"_Imprints are sort of like soul mates, but stronger." _Said Jared, trying to explain it to me. He conjured up an image that showed me what Sam's mind was like after he imprinted. _"It's like she's the only one who holds you there on the Earth. Everything else doesn't matter; you would be anything for her. Whether that is a lover, brother, or friend. Or in your case, he." _He added when he realized it wouldn't be the same for me.

I'm _not _imprinting. That's _not_ going to happen. I will not be attached to some guy like that. I want to be free of any feeling. Not stuck with some weak boy who slows me down. I felt a grumble of discontent in my chest as I thought about it. I shook my head to get rid of the disgust.

"_You can't control it." _Added Jared, his mind flashed a picture of a cute brown haired girl who looked to be about seventeen or eighteen. _"Once you look into her…or his, eyes, everything changes. Fate has already decided. That person is the best one for you to carry on the wolf gene. But I have never really thought about how it works with girls. Since you uh…stopped…" _He stuttered, both Paul and Jared seemed to blush in their minds at what he was trying to say.

"_My period." _I finished, a smirk on my face. I snickered at the boys' awkwardness. Even when this information was new to me, I still laughed at the boys. It wasn't hard to tell what they were thinking and it made me laugh at how uncomfortable they got.

"_Yeah, that. Anyways, you can't really have children. And since the guy can't really have a baby, that leaves you with no child to pass on the gene." _Said Jared quickly, trying to get off of this awkward topic.

"_Who is she?" _I asked, the question obvious about who I was talking about. Jared's mind showed the girl again, the picture dripped with love. I wrinkled my nose in disgust of how he could be this way.

"_Kim. I met her earlier this year, she was in my school before I had to quit." _He said, sighing as he pulled up a bunch of different pictures of her. I rolled my eyes in disgust and moved onto another topic.

"_So, what's up with the whole vampire thing?" _I asked, still in awe at their existence.

"_Well, you will have to wait till the next bonfire to hear the stories but we can tell you the facts right now. Vampires are not like in movies, they are pale, strong, don't sleep, smell terrible, bloodsuckers, leeches, red eyes." _Explained Paul, images appearing at the speed of light as he thought of all the traits.

"_Not the Cullens." _Said Jared in a small voice and my eyebrows crinkled.

"_Cullens?" _I questioned, my mind eye scanning the wolves minds for an explanation.

"_We made a treaty with them a long time ago. They agreed to not kill anyone if we stayed off of their lands. They don't drink human blood, only animal blood. Their eyes are yellow instead. They try to live like civilized people but I don't see how they could pull it off." _Answered Paul, showing me pictures of each of the 7 Cullens. They were all beautiful and had yellow eyes. Their skin was as white as snow and they didn't really look intimidating except for one, he was a big buff guy with a smirk on his face.

"_So no protecting humans in Forks, only in La Push. So I suggest staying off of Forks property." _Said Jared, his eyes seeing a little family of deer sprint off into the distance.

"_Wasn't planning on it." _I answered, my mind going through their faces again. I watched in disgust before I had to get rid of the images. Just the sight of them was enough to raise the hair on my neck.

I spent the rest of the day listening to the endless rules and limits. No fighting, listen to the alpha, be on time, show up for patrol, no backtalk, it never ended. I sat there rolling my eyes endlessly.

"_Are you even listening?" _Asked Paul, huffing in frustration.

"_Of course not, why would I?"_ I snorted, my mouth curling up into a half smirk. Paul scoffed and prepared to answer but a voice interrupted him.

"_Because, Amber, the rules are very important in this pack. Without them, you could be in some serious danger or someone could get hurt."_ Said Sam, I didn't even notice him join us. I scowled at his words but didn't say anything back. _"Go home, Amber. You need to be up early for tomorrow's patrol."_ Ordered Sam and I huffed in annoyance before taking off into the forest, enjoying the aloneness. Physically, that is.

I could feel the dirt squish between my toes as I dug my paws into the soft and damp ground. The wind whistled through my fur as I flew through the forest effortlessly. I appeared before my house in what seemed like five seconds, had I run that fast? So far, running was the best thing about this wolf thing.

"_Amber, to phase back, you need to bring the heat of the wolf back into your center. And when you phase to a wolf, you need to spread the heat out."_ Explained Sam, looking through my eyes at my house.

I closed my eyes and focused on pulling the heat back in. I could feel it leaving my paws and slowly from my legs. The feel of the cool air swept on my skin in a way that it didn't when I was a wolf and I opened my eyes to see normally. I looked at my hands to see fingers but then I realized that I was completely naked. My ears picked up on a sound and I turned to see Paul in human form walk through the trees. I jumped in surprise and tried to cover myself by standing behind a tree.

"Oh right, sorry!" Exclaimed Paul, covering his eyes abruptly but I was pretty sure he wasn't all that sorry. "Here take these, its Emily's." He said, holding out a pair of pants and a shirt. "You might want to scatter some of your own clothes around the woods just in case you need them. And don't forget to take off your clothes before you phase, sorry that sounds really creepy but if you don't, they're gone. We keep a string attached to our ankles to tie our clothes to. Here's one, you'll need it." He said, holding out a string as well. I gave him a suspicious look, making sure he was still covering his eyes before slowly coming out to grab the clothes.

"Thanks." I said before retreating back to the trees to slip on the clothes. They were a little small but it was better than nothing. When I was done, Paul had already gone. I tied the string around my ankle and stepped out of the trees.

I walked to my house and opened the front door; well I only needed to push it lightly for it to swing open since it was hanging off the hinges. The house was a complete mess. The floor was indented with big claw marks, picture frames were broken on the floor, plants were knocked over, the couch was out of place, doors were wide open, it looked like a tycoon flew through here.

"So, you finally showed up." Said my father and I turned my head to see him walk in from the kitchen. He seemed a little hung over but he was shaken from his drunkenness. He saw my awed face and gave me an indifferent look. "Yeah, you did all of this. Now clean it up."

"No, I've had enough with the orders. I'm not going to clean up anything, why should I do anything nice for you if you treat me like shit?" I snarled, remembering our previous scene before I had phased and my fingers began to shake a little bit. I could feel the heat from my chest leaking out and I struggled to pull it back in. Controlling my anger suddenly seemed a lot harder.

My father opened his mouth to say something back to me but my mother walked in the front door with her arms full of grocery bags. She looked around the house with wide eyes and screamed. The bags full of food in her hands fell to the floor and the food spilled out across the already littered floors.

"What happened?" She yelled, sounding almost hysteric while she still looked around the house. I looked at my father and gave him a shake of my head. My eyes telling him not to tell my mother about the wolves. Paul had said that keeping the secret was one of the most important rules.

"We were attacked; I'm guessing it was wolves." Said my father, lying smoothly. I was a little surprised that he actually listened to me. "Amber came home before me and the house was already like this."

"We have to call animal control." Said my mother desperately. I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms but stayed silent.

"What's that going to do? They already left, there is no way animal control can catch them now." Argued my father, blocking her from the phone. I could already feel the tension building between them.

"Just to be safe. I don't want anyone to get hurt." Said my mother, trying to step around my father to get the phone.

"No, that's just unreasonable." Said my father, crossing his arms while still blocking the phone. They argued like that for a couple minutes about something that had nothing to do with calling animal control before I couldn't take it.

"I can't do this anymore." I growled under my breath, trying to control my growing heat. _They are so fucking selfish! They can't seem to understand how unstable this family is, in fact, it's not even a family anymore. I quit._

I stormed upstairs to my room and slammed the door shut. I grabbed a duffel bag from my closet and started throwing clothes into it. I didn't even pay attention to what I was grabbing. I did go through my drawers to find some necessary things such as underwear. I changed into some more comfortable clothes that fit me before zipping up the bag when I figured I had packed enough and walked towards my door, pausing in the entrance.

I took one last look around my familiar room, not quite sure when I would see it again before walking out. I ran down the stairs and found my gym bag that was slightly ripped on the ground. I opened it and took out my gloves, gym clothes and keys. I stuffed those in my bag and quickly walked to the front door, past my still arguing parents.

"Where do you think you're going?" Asked my mother, her voice a bit scratchy from yelling. I didn't answer while I grabbed my jacket from the coat rack and slipped on my Converse shoes.

"Amber" Yelled my father angrily. I turned to them with my hand on the front door knob, I could feel the metal denting slightly under the pressure I put on it.

"I'm leaving." I answered coldly before I walked out the front door, into the dark night and slammed it shut behind me. I ran to my truck and hopped in as fast as I could which I noticed was faster than humanly possible. Must be a wolf thing. I saw the now familiar bright eyes through the trees before they knew that I saw them. I ignored them in agitation and pulled out of the driveway.

I didn't know where I was going but I hoped that it would be far from here.


End file.
